Some submerged-based applications require a device to be buried in the sea floor. An example of one such application is an anchor for various buoys types, offshore platforms, or navigational nodes for unmanned underwater vehicles. It is often desirable to entirely embed a device into the sea floor to conceal the device and/or prolong the survivability of the device by protecting it from the harsh submerged environment. Currently existing burying devices are not self-contained and do not have the capabilities to house a payload or be remotely controlled. Such features are useful and desirable in many commercial and military applications operating in marine environments. A need exists for a burying device having such features.